


Horizons

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [138]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't know how to forgive her parents for thinking she could have gone dark before she was born; Killian helps her through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

Emma sighed as she watched the horizon, with one foot over the edge of the docks, while the other rested on it.

“They just wanted what was best for you,” Killian reminded her. He had been talking to her about her parents, and deep down, she knew he was right. Of course he was. She knew that parents were supposed to do anything for their children if it meant keeping them safe. Because that was how it worked. She had pushed Cruella off a cliff for the same reason.

But it was hard for her to accept for herself. Not having any parents until she was twenty eight made it hard for her to know that her parents loved her enough to protect her and do anything for her, even when she wasn’t born.

Because it was yet another painful reminder of the life she could have had. The life she as torn from in her parents attempt to be selfless. And she loved them for trying to save everyone all the time. But it hurt to know that she never would get to have those precious moments anymore.

“I know,” she said softly, “I know. But I’m scared. I don’t know how to just forgive them, because what if there’s more? What if they’re hiding something else, and what if they let me down again?”

“I don’t know,” Killian admitted to her, “But the only way to know for sure is to give them a chance.”

She swung her other foot over the ledge, as she shuffled over, and rested her head on the pirate’s shoulder, as he placed an arm around her, drawing her in closer.

“I really missed you,” she said softly. “In New York. I hate being away from you for long periods of time.”

“As do I, Love,” he kissed her forehead lightly, “That year I was away from you was the worst of my life. I tried to drink my sorrows away with alcohol and be a pirate again, but it didn’t work. There was always a part of me missing every single day, and I wanted to give up. But then I got that letter, and all of a sudden, I had a sense of purpose once more. I was living again to see you, despite knowing how bloody stubborn you’d be once I found you, and how difficult you’d be to convince to take the potion.”

“I felt it too,” she admitted to him. “There was something wrong that entire time. I felt someone was missing from my life, despite having Henry. And you were right in that it scared me. When Neal left me, I was so angry the entire time. That he could leave me like that, and that clearly I didn’t matter to him anywhere near as much as I cared about him. But I never really wished I could have him back in my life. But you just appeared, and you never pushed while you pursued me. You gave me space and let me feel validated over my own feelings. You gave me time, but proved that you would never leave me even when things got hard. Which is part of why I love you so much,” she said, looking up into his eyes.

“I love you too, Emma,” he leaned down, and tenderly kissed her lips. “And as long as you’ll have me, I’m never going anywhere.”

She melted into him, before pulling away. As she watched the sun began to set she turned to Killian, “You know, as a teenager I always had this fantasy about making out with my boyfriend while watching the sunset,” she admitted to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but grinned at the prospect, “I would be much obliged to help you fulfill your childhood dream, Swan,” he said, as he used a hand to cup her face, and bring her face closer to him. She smiled to herself, as she leaned in and kissed him back with full force.

As she felt content in his arm, she sighed softly. She certainly could get used to having him in her life and letting him help her every now and then when life got hard.


End file.
